


Say The Magic Word

by IwritewhenIfeellikeit



Category: Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Comfort Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Denial, Seme Whis, Uke Beerus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwritewhenIfeellikeit/pseuds/IwritewhenIfeellikeit
Summary: Beerus is too nervous to ask Whis for sex, despite having done it millions of times before. Whis tries his best to help the cranky God of Destruction find the magic words he's looking for.





	Say The Magic Word

"Lord Beerus, are you feeling that way again?" Whis makes his way towards the couch at the center of the living area, his God of Destruction beckoning him into the room, he quietly takes a seat to the left of the impatient God.

Beerus rest his elbow on the armrest, using his hand to balance his head up, "I just want to talk, is that a problem?"

Whis is more than accustomed to Beerus's insistent denials of his feelings by this point. Despite the incalculable amount of times they've done it over the millennia, Beerus still manages to make the situation awkward. "As you know there's certain... Needs that are to be met amongst mortals, I thought that becoming a God would rid me of such tendencies, but I'm afraid I was sadly mistaken."

"Indeed you were, Beerus-Sama. How may I assist you in your moment of need?"

Beerus grows flustered over Whis flippant response to his amorous request. "I have no clue what you're talking about! Not once did I ask for your help!"

"I don't mind playing along, patience is the hallmark of an angel after all."

Beerus digs his claws into the sofa in violent indignation and proceeds to yell at the top of his lungs,"WHIS!!!"

"BEERU-SAMA!!!" Whis replies back cheerfully as he stares back at the red-faced cat now fuming with anger.

"Not funny, Whis! Why can't you ever take my issues seriously?"

"I only take them as seriously as you do, my Lord," Whis replies meekly.

"You know damn well that's not what you're doing right now. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you enjoy watching me suffer."

"You wouldn't be wrong, you're just so gosh darn cute when you're uncomfortable like this," Whis reaches over and pinches at Beerus's inflamed cheeks.

Feeling disrespected, Beerus folds his arms in protest," Vados would never treat Champa like this." The room becomes silent after the God Of Destruction completes his response. Beerus nervously covers his mouth as though he spoke out of turn.

Whis raises an eyebrow at Beerus,"You're bringing her into this again?"

"Well... yeah! It's clear they have a perfectly normal healthy relationship with one another."

Whis, let's out a long-winded sigh before commencing his pre-orchestrated dialog. "If you wanted a Vados you could have had her, you knew since the beginning that God's have a say in how their given angel materializes, correct?"

Beerus looks over to his side to avoid direct eye contact with the white-haired angel, "Yea...so?"

Whis's face grows more serious as he proceeds his interrogation of Beerus,"So, why did you choose this form for me when you could have changed it?"

"Well...ahh, when the last God of Destruction exchanged you over to me, I just couldn't bring myself to change it, you looked so happy the way you were."

"I am an angel, a being of pure light, I don't possess strong attachments to any particular corporeal form. I would be fine as long as you were happy," Whis explains.

"Tell me, are you happy with the way you are now?"

Whis's smile widens as he eagerly responds,"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Beerus grabs hold of a nearby coffee table and headbutts it causing it to shatter into a pile of dust, he quickly recovers, rubbing his head from the self-inflicted impact. "Ow, look what you did now, your constant flip-flopping is quite frankly driving me mad!"

"Not a problem," Whis points his staff at the shards of sawdust, magically reshaping it back to form.

"Ahhhh, Whis!!! Why do you insist on picking on me!?"

"I can only be truthful, Beerus-Sama, deception is not in my nature. I love how I am because you do, If that wasn't true I wouldn't look the way I do now."

Beerus grabs from a box of tissues placed on the newly reformed coffee table and blows his nose. "I just thought that if I had someone like Vados then maybe...maybe...Champa wouldn't pick on me so much! He always makes it seem like we're a married couple, and because you're a guy its extra annoying and embarrassing!"

Whis chuckles at Beerus's rant knowing he's heard the same excuse for the millionth time ad nauseam. "That's amusing coming from your brother, he's tried to bed me more times then I could count...of course, I rejected him each time."

To the delight of Whis a wrinkle of anger forms on Beerus's face."That asshole! He didn't touch you did he!? I can't believe the lack of respect, I would never try such things with his precious Vados!"

"You're flustered again, Beerus-Sama. It's almost as if me appearing as male isn't an issue at all to you."

"It's not like that...It's just silly teasing amongst brothers, we've always had a sibling rivalry over who has the best things."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, my Lord. If you're wondering, Egypt is on Earth."

Beerus sulks back into his sofa in defeat,"This isn't getting anywhere."

Whis tries to think up a suggestion that would cheer up the grumpy God, "Perhaps Shin would take you up on your offer?"

"I can't do that! Let's just say he and I's relationship is a... work in progress."

"You two have done it before on numerous occasions, that I'm sure of."

"Yeah, only 200 times, the fact that I can recall the number off the top of my head isn't exactly a good thing. I've lost count all the of times you and I... Y-you know."

"Had sex?"

The purple felines face somehow manages to become even redder than before, "Why do you always have to be so blunt?!" He snaps.

"To move the conversation forward as you wished, Beerus-Sama."

Beerus concedes defeat shifting his focus to a less embarrassing topic,"I think I'm ready for a nap."

"A nap? This will be your third one today, do you need me to change your linen for you?"

Beerus looks over to Whis, his eyes widen, glossing over with impending tears. Whis was quick to decipher Beerus's yearning for affection patting at his lap for the God of Destruction to rest his head. Beerus gets comfortable on Whis's lap, loud purrs escaping his mouth as the delicate angel strokes his back, the stimulation making it increasingly difficult for him to drift off to sleep. Whis could hear the whimpering from the God of Destruction beneath him, it was only then that the long silence was broken.

"You were so beautiful, that's why I couldn't bring myself to change you!" Beerus starts sobbing uncontrollably in Whis's lap, frantically trying to contain his tears with the angel's red cloak.

Whis pats Beerus on the back of the head trying his best to console the tearful kitty cat, "I know Beerus-Sama...I know." He lays a kiss on Beerus's cheek, using his angelic abilities to wipe away the messy tears from his face.

"Thanks, Whis...By the way, that was super embarrassing, do you mind?"

"Not a problem, just try not to forget what we discussed this time," He pecks Beerus's face with his lips before tapping his staff against the ground causing time to rewind back 3 mins.

Whis could hear the all too familiar yell of Beerus from where he stood in the dining area,"Whis!!!"

The angel once more makes his way over to the living area, stopping near the entrance to inquire,"Yes, my Lord?'

The shy God Of Destruction rubs the back of his head nervously before responding, "Let's have...you know..." Whis watches on anxiously, telepathically coaxing Beerus to say the magic word. "Have Sex...yeah that's it, sex!" Beerus exhales, feeling a rush of instant relief wash over him.

"Yes, of course, my Lord. Would you like Vados or Whis?"

Beerus pauses, taken aback by the suggestion at first, "I want you, Whis!"

Whis walks up to Beerus bending down to give him a hug, "Promise not to cry this time?"

"What?! Why that's never happened before!" Whis laughs before zapping their clothes away, both confronted by their now bare naked bodies. Whis has no visible genitalia, not a naval or even nipples, it was a confusing concoction of androgynous beauty.

"I don't know, isn't this sudden? Perhaps we should make our way to the bed..." In a flash, they're teleported to Beerus's sleeping chambers before he could get his final word out."...Room." Beerus closes his eyes, trying to decipher the events unfolding in front of him."I don't know what I want this time... " He finally opens his eyes only to witness Whis now equipt with male genitalia.

"You know that Champa could make Vados appear like this as well? My body is attuned to your needs alone, Beerus-Sama."

Beerus lays on his back, trying his best not to have to verbalize his intent. "Yeah, I want you in...that way," He mumbles trying his best to avoid direct eye contact with the tall angelic being.

"Understood, Beerus-Sama." He kisses his forehead before entering Beerus, his penis instantly prepped for insertion. Beerus covers his face as he can feel Whis glide his way inside him slowly, even the smallest sensation being too much for him to take. Beerus moans and thrashes about as Whis rhythmically thrust in and out of his body. The God bravely makes eye contact with the angel, he's instantly set off by Whis's unemotive expression as they make love. The Hakashin's eyes well up with uncontrollable tears at the mere sight of his partner. "You don't really love me, do you, Whis!?"

Whis looks down towards Beerus shifting his unenthusiastic expression to that of joy, "Only as much as you love me, which happens to be a whole lot I might add."

The affirmative comment from Whis calms his worries erupting him into uncontrollable orgasm and he finally cums. Whis's ephemeral genitalia evaporates into a burst of sparkling dust, his body once more ambiguous. Whis cleans up Beerus, taking time to re-clothe himself and dress Beerus in his pajamas. "Now for my favorite part," He playfully remarks tucking his body next to the sleepy cat God.

Beerus lets out an audible yawn, he grumbles under his breathe unintelligible before becoming understandable, "You know something, Whis, that wasn't bad at all...by the way, how long do you plan on laying next to me like this?"

"For as long as you'll have me, Beerus-Sama," Whis response, burying his face into Beerus's back.

"Well then, be quiet and go to sleep already!" The grumpy cat fumbles around giving Whis a kiss before both celestial beings drift off to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't written so much for the sex, but rather an exploration of some character interactions and headcanon's I've had swirling around in my mind lately. I love writing Beerus, and I am a major sucker for crybaby Beerus.


End file.
